Episode 468 (28th September 1978)
Nicky warns Pru off Joe, whilst Sam remains sour over David's return and snipes at Annie. Dolly and Annie have a heart to heart about marriage. Plot Nicky visits Pru and offers to buy her a drink in The Woolpack. He warns her off Joe. Matt and Dolly pick up on a rift between Sam and Annie. Matt mentions that he bumped into David and he asked after Jacob. He explains he told him he was dead. Sam remains quiet. Winn makes an appointment with Mason's to arrange to see somebody. She's angry when Nicky tells her that he's had a word with Henry about it, saying it's their business and nobody elses. Joe's suspicious when Sam's quiet with him. Annie and Henry meet to plan a surprise present for Amos's 20th anniversary at The Woolpack. As they leave the pub, Annie bumps into David and quickly slips out. At Emmerdale, Annie tells Matt, Joe and Dolly of the plans for Amos's surprise. Sam subtly snipes at her and walks out. Joe chats to Pru and she mentions that some of her father's old friends in Beckindale were the Verneys. Joe mentions that they've moved away and are selling their estate. Pru wonders if her father would be interested in buying it. Annie opens up to Dolly about her marriage to Jacob when she mentions David asking after Jacob. She tells Dolly that their marriage wasn't perfect and that she sometimes wondered if she made a mistake marrying him. Cast Regular cast *Annie - Sheila Mercier *Joe - Frazer Hines *Sam - Toke Townley *Matt - Frederick Pyne *Dolly - Katharine Barker *Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Amos - Ronald Magill Guest cast *David Annersley - David Markham *Pru Annersley - Judi Lamb *Nicky Groves - David Beames *Winn Groves - Jane Wood Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar *Longbeck Cottage - Garden *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen/living room, Hallway and Front Parlour, Yard, Milking Shed, Fields *Groves' Farm - Yard, Field Memorable dialogue Annie Sugden: "Jacob knew a lot of folk. Truth to tell, he payed more attention to knowing folk than he did to running the farm." Dolly Skilbeck: "It must have been hard for you." Annie Sugden: "It wasn't easy. That's how you learn about life, isn't it, by living through it?" Dolly Skilbeck: "Was he- Oh, you don't mind if I ask about him?" Annie Sugden: "Nay lass, I doubt that there's owt I could tell you about Jacob that wasn't known by everybody who ever had a drink at The Woolpack." Dolly Skilbeck: "But he wasn't a... a bad man, was he?" Annie Sugden: "You've asked me the one question I can't answer. What's bad in a man depends on what you expect of 'em. Same as they'd say about us, I suppose. But in marriage, well I can't say for men, but there's very few lasses get married with their feet on the ground and it takes more than a bit of sorting out with themselves when they come down to earth again." Dolly Skilbeck: "But it must be the same for men?" Annie Sugden: "Is it? I wonder. Say Jacob, he brought me here as his bride. It was his house, his 'ome and he went on living here more or less the same as he did before I came. And me, I came in with a dream and expected him to live up to it. 'Appen that wasn't quite fair, but a lass in love isn't given to reasoning fairly. Jacob could charm a bird off a tree. He had a way with 'im in company I've not seen in another man. Wherever he went folk were pleased to see him, he made 'em laugh and he were never short of a word... or a drink. Nay, no one could say he was a bad man, he loved people and company and there was no harm in him for a living soul. (pause) But as a husband... you don't marry a man to sit and wait for closing time... and charm wears a bit thin when it's just a means of excusing absence. And when you're brought down to earth like that, it doesn't take much tempting to think you've made a mistake." Category:1978 episodes Category:Emmerdale Farm episodes